


Don’t Know Why You Can’t Hold Me

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, professors au, rivals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Jemma Simmons can’t understand for the life of her why Leo Fitz hates her.[Written for AOS AU August 2020: Day 1]
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Don’t Know Why You Can’t Hold Me

She taps her fingers against the candy bowl; her nails make a clinking sound against the cool glass, _clink, clink, cl-_

“Simmons?” Her head shoots up, coming to face Doctor Leo Fitz. Also known as: the guy who hates her for no discernible reason and has made it his life’s mission to get all possible funding allotted to the engineering department.

So Jemma made it her mission to get all of the university’s funds for her department- biology.

“Yes, Doctor Fitz?” Jemma always addresses her colleague cordially, but he insists on simply calling her by her surname. If she didn’t know him to be incredibly inclusive and equitable to his female students, she’d probably think it was born out of sexism.

But no. His weird aversion to calling her ‘Doctor’ is simply because he hates her.

“I wanted to uh, congratulate you on your research grant. Your thesis was really impressive, I mean, for someone without a medical degree. Not that your biology degree-“

“Thank you, Doctor Fitz,” Jemma says sourly. He really had to insult her just to compliment her? _What an arse._

“Right well, I uh, I should get going. Congrats then, Simmons.” Jemma smiles politely, and Fitz turns on his heel.

“Wait, Fitz?”

“Yeah?” Fitz’s eyes light up.

Jemma bites her lip, “Why do you hate me?” Fitz pales, then scrunches his face up in confusion.

“I don’t. Hate you.”

Jemma stammers, “But you have repeatedly tried to steal my funding, and- and you can never compliment me, and when you do, it’s always got an insult!”

Fitz looks almost angry, but softens, “Jemma, that’s how it is. You’ve done it to me too. We all want as much money as possible for ourselves and our students. And I don’t insult you, you just can’t recognize how impressed I am with you.”

“Impressed?” Jemma was still reeling over him calling her by her first name.

“Yeah, and I’ve wanted to ask you out for months now, but you hate me so I guess I won’t.”

“I don’t hate you, I thought you hated me!” She exclaims.

“Fine. Then how does going to the place around the corner for tea after the staff meeting on Wednesday sound?” Fitz asks, peeved.

“Great. It’s a date,” Jemma scoffs. Fitz bites the inside of his cheek, before walking off. Jemma is left with one thought: _And I thought he hated me_.


End file.
